phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Verão é Pra Você
é uma música do especial "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" realizada quando o grupo volta para a casa, cantada por Isabella, Phineas, Ferb e Candace. Letra Phineas: O dia foi bem longo, eu pensei por um instante, Isabella: Que talvez não desse tempo, de cantar e rir bastante! Phineas e Isabella: Mas agora o sol se pôs, e foi mais um dia especial! Já sei que quando ele surge é bom sinal! Hoje você quer fazer o quê? Precisamos só de um lugar pra começar Porque nós não temos tempo a perder! (Não temos tempo a perder!) Podemos construir um mundo incrível! Nós sabemos que é possível! No limite, até o anoitecer! Phineas: Tão logo a gente acorda, tem que se mexer! Isabella: Não perca tempo, agite pra valer! Phineas e Isabella: O sol brilhando, e muita coisa pra fazer! Tantas possibilidades para explorar! Por que ficar com menos sem aproveitar? Não tem convite, todo dia é assim! É assim... O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! Verão é pra você! Candace: Beleza, vou cantar um verso. Phineas: À vontade. Candace: Eu viajei por meio mundo, e por um triz não desisti! Mas vocês me encorajaram, e por isso estou aqui! Frequentemente vi vocês como um problema dos piores! Mas hoje eu acho impossível, ter irmãos melhores! É preciso ter confiança! (Confiança!) Confiei em vocês e hoje conseguimos tudo! Só posso me orgulhar! (Posso me orgulhar!) Eu sei que parecia exótico! Mas no final foi tudo ótimo! E agora eu tenho algo pra falar! Aproveite o tempo deixe-se levar! Phineas: É isso aí! '' '''Candace': Quando ouvir a banda, trate de dançar!'' '' Phineas: Ela pegou o jeito! '' '''Candace': Está na hora de sair do camarim! (Sair do camarim!) Phineas: Olha só ela pegou mesmo o jeito! Candace: Levante logo, saia do sofá! Phineas: Legal! '' '''Candace': O mundo chama, corra já pra lá!' Phineas:' Isso, é o que eu sempre achei! Candace: '''Cante para sempre, pois seus sonhos não tem fim! '''Phineas: É assim! Phineas, Isabella e Candace: O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todos os garotos do mundo, sim! Isso é verdade você pode crer! Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) (Durante a música) Jeremy: Ei, Candace! Candace: Jeremy! Você voltou mais cedo! Jeremy: É, senti saudades da minha namorada. Candace: Eu gostei de ouvir isso. Repete? Jeremy: Além do mais, você esqueceu uma coisa na França. Candace: Esqueci? O quê? Jeremy: Isso! (Eles se beijam) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby. Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Decida o que quer fazer e mande ver! Você tem tudo pra vencer! Verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Você pode mudar o mundo e depois de tudo Você é quem vai dizer Verão é pra você! Informações de Fundo thumb|"É preciso ter confiança!" *Esta é a primeira música da série, com uma duração de pelo menos três minutos, a duração média de uma música pop. *Na versão da trilha sonora, nesta música, apesar das falas de Candace e Jeremy forem excluídas, você ainda pode ouvir Jeremy dizer "Hey!". *Em Taiwan, versão chinesa, as falas de Candace são cantadas pela voz de Vanessa. *Esta música é a mais longa de Phineas e Ferb em um episódio. *Nesta música, a relação de Candace e Jeremy e a relação de Phineas e Isabella estavam se tornando visivelmente mais próxima. *Logo antes da música começar, Irving aparece em uma ponta atrás de Phineas. Jenny, Django, Coltrane e uma Garota Companheira loira, aparecem na música também. *Quando Jenny e Stacy dança enquanto Phineas e Isabella entram no palco para começar a cantar o refrão, o cabelo de Isabella está quase completamente curto quando a tela fica vermelha. *Este é um dos raros momentos em que Candace mostrou afeição física a Ferb. Ela despenteou seu cabelo quando ela estava cantando. (Ela também o abraçou quando eles cantavam Volta Perry e Tecnologia x Mãe Natureza) *Ferb e outros personagens aparecem e desaparecem de forma aleatória a partir do nada durante a música. *A música ganhou o prêmio "Best Song on a TV Series" para o Toonzone Awards 2010. *Às vezes, esta música é referida como "O Verão é Para Você". *Foi considerada por fãs uma das melhores musicas de Phineas e Ferb. Galeria de Imagens |nome= }} Continuidade *Quando Ferb diz: "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby", é semelhante à maneira como ele diz na música Guitchi Guitchi Gú, está apenas sintonizado, o tom está mais alto e invertida. * Esta é a sexta vez que Isabella canta sozinha pelo menos uma vez. As outras vezes foram nas músicas Shoppingzão de "Os Reis do Gado", É a Balada do Barbademau de "Balada do Barbademau", Onde a Gente Errou? e Danville é um Amor de "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal", e Cidade do Amor de "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão é Pra Você". *Cenas de "Montanha Russa", Vai, Vai, Phineas, Praia do Quintal, Rainha de Marte, Guitchi Guitchi Gú, Eu Te Adoro Mãe, Esquilos Na Minha Calça, Minha Biga, O Bar do Milkshake da Estrela Cadente, Curtir o Meu Verão e Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar são mostradas no final. *Além disso, Buford empurra a frente da montanha-russa levando Phineas, Ferb e Isabella até o palco dentro dela. *Candace e Jeremy tiveram o seu primeiro beijo durante esta música, para transmissão de muitos países. Na ordem de produção da América Latina e do Brasil, esta é sua segunda tentativa de um beijo depois de "Personalidade Dividida". *Nesta música, cada personagem que aparecer no show até um ponto são mostradas pelo menos uma vez durante a performance. Compositores *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Michael Culross Veja também *"Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" *''I Believe We Can'' *''Bem-vindo a Tóquio'' *''The Ballad of Klimpaloon'' *''Tiras e Bolas de Borracha'' *''Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar'' *''Cidade do Amor'' *''No Caminho do Sol'' *Lista de Músicas en:Summer Belongs to You (song) de:Sommer macht Riesenspaß es:Tuyo el verano es! (canción) pl:Lato to wrażeń moc (piosenka) vi:Summer Belongs to You (bài hát) nl:De Zomer is van Jou (lied) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas de Episódios Especiais Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelas Garotas Companheiras Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Para Você